You Left Me
by Giraffe Neck
Summary: Mello left Matt, and Matt has nothing left. He has to do something about it, but what?  Read to find out! Please R&R!
1. Seconds

Matt stared at the wall. He had nothing anymore.

Mello had just left. He had ran away to avenge the famous detective's death. His best friend. The love of his life.

Mello had really gone to LA, and Matt could do nothing. L had died and Mello had gone to avenge his death. But he had left Matt.

Matt had nothing, he felt like nothing. The only person who had truley loved him, besides Linda, had left. What did he have anymore? Did Mello ever love him?

He just broke down and cried again.

His body running dry from hours of crying and not taking in fluids. Matt had even thrown up, twice. When your life is torn apart and you have nothing but tatters, your heart is broken and your nerves dead, you had nothing left to do but puke. So that's what he did. For the third time. He rocked quietly in a corner with the garbage pail next to him, no shirt on, for he had used it to blow his nose and dry his face.

His body was slowly shutting down, he was badly dehydrated.

It had been 17 hours.

42 minutes.

31 seconds.

32 seconds.

33 seconds.

34.

35.

36...

**-X-**

Matt lost track of time. He lost track of life, he lost track of everything. Eventually he blacked out. He stayed that way until Linda pushed into his room and tugged him into the bathroom, dropping him in the bathtub and turning it on.

**Matt's POV:**

I came back to conciousness to find there was rain on my face. No.. It was too warm.

I slowly opened his eyes, not welcoming the light. I saw Linda and frowned. I leaned over the side of the tub and hacked, but my body was too dried out. I spat out some bile and cringed.

"What do you want?" My voice was dry. I spoke low, you could barely hear me. Linda was next to me, the shower was off.

"Matt you're killing yourself. Mello still loves you. He just needed to do this. Come on, here's some dry clothes, and a bottle of water. I will be back in a few minutes with some food. Make yourself decent."

I nodded but said nothing. She walked out, and I fumbled with the zipper of my pants. My hands shook. I grabbed the water and chugged some. Then I tried again at my pants. I got them off. I changed, my hands shaking. I sat on my bed and cried. Linda walked in and I ignored her. She handed me a bowl of oatmeal.

"Thanks.." I whispered, my voice better. I ate. She wiped off any that missed because of my shaking hand. The shaking got so bad that she ended up feeding me.

"It's been 27 hours, 37 minutes, and 50 something seconds." I stated after glancing at my clock. I noticed he had gone 27 hours, 38 minutes, and 3 seconds ago. He had left earlier than that, but my count went on when I realized. My brain, that wasn't third in the running for L's sucsessor for nothing, automatically calculated these things like it was elementary.

**Flashback still in Matt's POV:**

_I laughed when Mello's pencil point broke. He studied too hard._

_Mello glared and grabbed a new one I took his other one and sharpened it, leaving a kiss on his cheek. A small smile spread over his angry features. He was beautiful._

_Our room phone rang. I picked up and sighed when I heard Rodger request Mello. _

_"Mello dear, it appears you are needed in Rodger's office again." I stated after I hung up._

_"Fine."_

_"I'm going to bed, so I'll see you in the morning. I won't be up when you get back."_

_"Alright, goodnight love." He said and gently kissed my lips._

_I smiled and curled up under my blankets._

_When I woke up in the morning, there was nothing but a note on his bed. It read:_

_**Matt- I just heard that L died. I'm going to LA to defeat Kira once and for all.**_

_**I love you, and we will meet again.**_

**End flashback, still in Matt's POV:**

I handed the note to Linda. Linda sighed and didn't read it.

"I'm still here for you. He will return. Please, don't leave me. I love you."

"I... I love you too Linda," I said. "But Mello is the one I want to be with."

"I know, and you two are so perfect for each other."

"Thank you Linda. Thanks for being here for me. Tell Rodger I'll be back in classes tomorrow. I'm taking leave tomorrow as well."

Linda nodded and said "I'm not leaving your side yet."

She picked up the note, and tucked it into her pocket.

**-X-**

It had been a week. I was still broken. I went through the motions. Every second I wasn't busy, Mello was on my mind. I moved to the back of every class. My grades slipped a bit. I cried every night. But Linda was with me, every second of every day that I needed her. She moved in with me, even though rooms weren't co-ed. Rodger made an exception.

One day, while she was staying longer for Art Club, I swiped a kitchen knife.

I sat in the bathtub and pulled the blade along my wrist.

The blood pooled and welled over. It dripped down the drain, onto my clothes. Linda would find out anyway so I didn't care.

She walked into the room than into the bathroom when she couldn't find me. She saw me and the tears welled up in her eyes.

I looked up, expecting her to yell and grab the knife, and clean my wrist that was held away from my body. The knife lay next to me.

Instead she pulled me out of the tub near the sink then pushed up her sleeve and grabbed the knife. She pulled it along her wrist and held hers, dripping, next to mine.

She smiled, though tears fell.

I cried as she turned on the faucet and cleaned our wrists under the water, the water running red.

"Every time you cut yourself so will I, from now on." My eyes widened, and I nodded. She wrapped our wrists up.

"Linda, I would be dead without you."

She smiled sadly and said "If you left me too, I would be dead."

**-X-**

**[A/N] I was reading another fic and it inspired this. The fic is amazing, check it out: /s/7548588/1/Score_One**

**This is rather dark and I know where I want it to go. From there, not sure. But hey, lets do this!**

**It is rather angsty but I'm enjoying writing it. Please review!**

**I assure you, though it may seem like its heading towards LindaXMatt, it is MattXMello!**

**May change rating to M, just so you know.**

**Any ideas, crits, flames, praises, or anything else you can throw at me is appreciated!**

**Oh and I need a beta, my grammar sucks. PM me~**


	2. Mello

**Mello's POV:**

My eyes burned as I cried. I left my world behind, but I couldn't bring him. If I brought him, he could get hurt. If he got hurt because of me, I don't know what I would do.

I missed him.

Blue eyes watched the dark sky.

Tears fell, as my heart broke.

Somewhere along the way I fell asleep, and woke up as the voice called out "We will be landing in Los Angeles in 20 minutes, please put your seat belts on."

I sighed and sat up.

**-X-**

It had been a week. I had made my way to the Mafia somehow. I had changed from jeans and T-Shirts to leather.

I had aquired a gun and was not afraid to use it.

But my exterior gave away nothing.

I cried myself to sleep, barely found anything to eat, and thought all the time. I had made my way up towards the top quickly. It involved my gun.

I missed Matt.

I missed Linda.

I still hated Near.

I was so pissed off, that one of the new recruits walking by had a bullet through his throat, bleeding dead on the floor.

I sighed and slumped in a chair.

The chair collapsed. I stood up and kicked the chair parts, useless junk. I picked up the knife off the dead guys belt. I pulled the bottom of my pants up and sliced along the side of my ankle. The inside.

I missed Matt, I needed him. I pulled out my phone, the phone with the new number, though I memorized his.

I gripped it tightly, then dropped it.

I watched it crash and shatter on the floor.

I walked away, my hands behind my head and my new knife, blood included, in my waistband.

My sock ended up soaked in blood. My foot squashed uncomfortably.

**-X-**

Two more days had gone by and I made no progress.

My heart still ached, I was still trigger happy.

I needed relief.

I pulled up my vest and slipped out my knife.

I bent down and slid it along my ankle, right above the last.

Matt. I missed him.

I needed him.

But I couldn't have him, he wouldn't be safe. I couldn't live with him not being safe. Someone walked in. A new recruit. I shot him. I didn't want anyone to know that I, a well respected (or feared, probably feared) Mafia leader, couldn't handle something and had to cut himself.

**-X-**

Another month.

I couldn't stand it.

Matt, I need you.

No, stay away. Stay safe. Don't hate me. Oh god, if you hated me I would kill myself. Dearest Linda, take care of my baby for me. If he kills himself, I will kill you.

I was becoming a cruel killer. I was almost in charge of the Mafia. If I played my cards right, in six months give or take some I would be in charge.

I needed something. My leg, my left ankle, had countless cuts.

Every life I took was another cut.

Where did my heart go?

I think I left it in England with Matt.

Or it fell off that plane.

Oh, Matt, when I see you again, you can keep my heart. All I need is you.

If I had to pick between air and you, I would use my last breath to say 'I love you.'

If I didn't pull it together, I would end up dead.

**-X-**

Another three months.

The blade I took off a dead body cut into my leg. The blade bit into my skin and I bit into my lip.

The blade retreated and the blood chased it out, hurrying to leave me.

To leave me, to leave.

I cried.

The blade fell to the floor and I fell to my knees and shouted at the sky.

I shouted curses, and I shouted nothing.

I shouted for my love, that I left behind.

Oh how I wished he would forgive me.

**-X-**

After another month and at the top, I had stopped cutting when I killed.

I had stopped crying.

I had stopped feeling.

I shot without a second thought and stopped thinking of my love.

Oh, how I missed him. Soon as Kira was dead, I would find him.

If he wasn't dead.

I buckled down and screamed again, but I held back tears.

My hand twitched to my blade, but I slid it to my gun instead. I shot the light bulb. The only one.

I was plunged into darkness.

**-X-**

A year passed and life continued. Near had been working on the case.

He made progress, and L's 'sucsessor' had too.

I think his sucsessor was Kira.

Who is this person?

He needs to die. I need my Matt.

The thought of his name stirred something in my stomach, but that was all.

17 months. How was he?

**-X-**

**[A/N] This made me sad, but it had to be written.**

**I don't want there reunion to come quickly, but i'm running out of material to work on.**

**Idea's?**

**Thanks, R&R.**


	3. Too Long

**Matt's POV:**

Six months today.

I missed him.

I looked into the glass of my window.

I had convinced Linda to move back with her room mate, I needed space.

She had hesitantly agreed.

I sat alone for hours staring out my window.

I noticed my reflection.

I saw my face was wet.

I touched it, and I felt tears. It still hurt like he left yesterday.

I had lost weight, and I knew it was unhealthy.

But I didn't care.

I threw up usually about once a week.

Just from the feeling of being sick to my heart. My stomach responded. Linda hung around me still, but she was starting to lose hope.

She walked in on me once, with a knife to my throat. I put it down and fell into her sobbing, thanking her for being there. I sobbed for hours, up all night. Our wrists gained another cut that night. Number eighteen.

I told her to take the knife from me.

I kept it there incase I felt the need to slit my wrists.

I didn't want to die, I just didn't know what to do.

She slept here some nights.

My Play Station was getting dusty. I looked at it, than sat down and just ran my fingers over it.

A small ghost of a smile played over my face.

I turned it on and began to play, and shortly Zelda and Link took over my mind. I wasn't happy, but I didn't think about my pain.

This is how I got addicted to my games.

It was something I did a lot before, but not all the time.

Now every spare second I had, I was on it.

Linda smiled more, I actually laughed when I beat a particularly hard boss.

**-X-**

My Play Station stopped amusing me and I was sinking fast.

I couldn't sleep more than eight hours a night. I had cut myself four more times.

Now I had 23.

Linda had 23.

I counted every time I did it. My school grades weren't suffering. I was still at the top. If I tried I could have probably beaten Near. So, with no effort, I hadn't changed. I didn't want to beat Near because Mello would resent me.

Mello.

Eight months after he left me. I couldn't even think of his name without it hurting. Did he think of me? Did he care? Was he alive?

That thought made fall to my knees, and as I fell to my knees my head banged into my desk. I passed out.

**-X-**

I woke up with my head in Linda's lap. Her eyes were red and her face was wet.

"I'm sorry Linda, I don't want to hurt you anymore." I said, my face dropping.

"I feel like I'm not doing you any good, Mattie. I love you and it hurts to see you like this. Tell me, did you knock yourself out on purpose? You could have had a concussion, or died of blood loss. Head wounds bleed a lot."

"Linda, no, I love you too. I love you being with me, but sometimes I need to be alone. Sometimes, I don't want to see you hurt because of me. No one can help me anymore, hun. I broke down and fell to my knees again. I didn't know I was that close to my desk."

I leaned up and pressed my lips to her cheek, and brusshed my fingers over her other cheek.

She smiled and placed her hand over mine. She knew it was just a way of saying that I loved her, but that it wasn't on the lips showed that I didn't want her like that.

She kissed my hand and stood up, leaving me alone.

But this was different.

I knew she would return in a few hours. I slid to my window and watched. I watched the leaves rustle gently in my Maple.

The maple Mello had found me in to comfort me when I hid as I first came here.

The maple we shared our first kiss under.

The maple where our names were scratched.

The maple where I watched him play under, too insecure to come outside, the maple he scratched our names into the trunk.

The maple I never want to see again.

I turned away and cired myself to sleep.

**-X-**

I probably forgot to mention I was fifteen. I turned sixteen today.

Linda came to my room with vanilla cake. Chocolate made me think of blondie.

She handed me a small box, and I took it. I opened and peered inside.

Inside was a rose, and a 20-dollar bill wrapped around the stem.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Linda."

She nodded and handed me another box.

Inside was a bunch of my favorite classic games, and a Gameboy.

"Oh my gosh, thanks Lin!" I said, and hugged her, smiling.

Her eyes widened at my smile. She broke into a grin and grabbed me into a tight hug.

"I have to get you gifts more often if it makes you smile." She said.

My smile had shrunk, but was still there. I said "Don't spend your money on me."

I flicked on the gameboy and lost myself in it.

I was still dead inside and Linda was losing her touch.

**Mello's POV:**

It was Matt's birthday today. I itched to text him.

Instead, I went and got a tattoo.

I got his name. It was over my scars. The artist just smiled when he saw the scars and pushed up his sleeve to get the job done well.

He matched.

**-X-**

**[A/N] Sorry, they are getting short. I will try and update soon, but it seemed like Matt was starting to get happy.**

**He wasn't. I had to add the Birthday bit, but it made him seem happy-full.**

**Derp.**

**Ideas, flames, comments, praise, etc, is all appreciated!**

**I think I will update tonight. :)**


	4. Flashbacks

**Mello's POV:**

Two years without a heart.

Two years of wondering if the love of his life hates him, or is even alive?

I miss him. Why can't Kira just die?

Mello slipped out his knife he aquired over a year ago.

The knife that had bitten deep within his leg so many times.

And that was the duty it served again.

The knife pulled through his flesh once more, the familiar agony mixed with relief pushed it's way through him.

He smiled a bitter smile.

He laid down his gun, over the wilted rose he had bought for Matt on the two birthday's he had missed.

The tattoo gotten one year had been joined by a second the next.

Under the simple 'Mail' he had enscribed 'My heart lies with you.'

He grimaced as the blood ran over the old tattoo's.

**Matt's POV:**

I am seventeen years old.

My name is Matt.

Technically it is Mail Jeevas.

My best friend is Linda.

The person I love with all my heart is gone.

I am currently in my bed. The bed next to mine is empty.

I hadn't changed the sheets since he left.

They didn't smell or anything.

They were clean anyway.

His desk stayed untouched.

My game boy Linda gave me a year ago was forever at my side.

And I had 58 cuts upon my left arm.

Linda had 59.

She cut herself once on her own.

I didn't add hers to my arm.

No, I added hers across my stomach.

In all, I had 59 as well.

**-X-**

On Mello's second birthday away from me, I had his name tattooed over my heart.

His real name.

Miheal Keehl.

I smiled at it. I also didn't eat that whole day and left a chocolate bar on his pillow.

I didn't go to classes that day.

I thought of our first kiss.

**Flashback, Matt's POV:**

_"Hey Mello!" I called, from the door to our room._

_I was wearing shorts._

_Well, old jeans cut off just below my knee._

_He smiled and put down his pen._

_"What do you want, doofus?"_

_"Come outside with me?"_

_"I would never turn down that offer."_

_He followed me outside, and I looked at the sky._

_It looked nice. I subconciously wandered over to the tree I fell in love with Mello under._

_Mello followed. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, and I, not exactly aware of what I was saying, mumbled out "The day I fell in love with you under this tree. When we had first shared a room, and I was upset because I didn't want to not have a family. You followed me out and said 'Why are you crying, googles? I only wanted to know which bed you wanted.' I smiled and thought 'I have a family.'"_

_I blushed realizing what I just said. That was six years ago, now I was twelve._

_He smiled and leaned in, pushing his lips to mine._

**End Flashback, Matt's POV:**

I smiled at the memory and than sighed.

I thought back to the time when he had a nightmare.

And the first time I saw him cry.

**Flashback, Matt's POV:**

_I was up late playing on my Gameboy. The old one, that my mom had given me._

_Mello twitched in his sleep. Being a weird little thirteen year old, I didn't know why._

_I waited and he whimpered. I decided he was scared._

_I crept over and ran my fingers down his cheek. He whined in his sleep and I pulled him into my arms and kissed his cheek._

_"I'm here, sh, I'm here babe." I whispered in his ear, running my fingers through his hair._

_His eyes opened slowly, and tears threatned the corners._

_I smiled and nuzzled into his neck, my arm around his waist._

_He clung too my neck and buried his face in my shoulder. I patted his back and rubbed circles into it. He sobbed. After a few minutes like this he hiccuped and calmed down. "What's wrong?" I asked._

_"I... I had a ni-ight-tma-are." I pulled his chin up and pressed my lips to his._

**End Flashback, Matt's POV:**

I smiled at the memories and stroked his pillow.

I leant over and cried. I must have fallen asleep on my knees next to my pillow, because I found a blanket around me and Linda's hand pushing through my hair caringly. She smiled at me, and I leaned into her.

She leaned down and kissed my head, and rubbed my back. We stayed like this for a while, me cradled in her arms like a little kid, sobbing, her caringly and comfortingly stroking my head. She kissed my forehead and said "Hey, Mattie, I brought you dinner. Are yah hungry?"

And pointed to a bowl of soup.

"Not eating today. Mels birthday." I said, and she nodded. She helped me stand up and I sat down on m bed. I lay back, thoughts swirling through my mind too fast to comprehend.

Linda crawled in next to me and my arm snuck its way around her waist, my face in her shoulder. I fell asleep like this.

**Mello's POV:**

I missed Matt.

Why did I have to leave? I didn't care about Near anymore.

I wish I had stayed.

My second birthday away from him. It was any other day, but had memories attached.

I didn't want to think about them.

**-X-**

I had everything one would ever want, but I wanted nothing more than Matt.

I was rich and rather notorious.

I thought about my past anyway,

**Flashback, Mello's POV:**

_I stared at my page. I couldn't take it._

_I stood up and grabbed Matt's wrist away from his gameboy._

_He complained, but as soon as my lips found their way to his, he didn't care about the game anymore. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my hips_

_I grinned and pushed him onto his bed, my legs over his stomach, stradling it. I leaned down to kiss him again, then pulled away. He whined, but I tugged his shirt off._

_He complied, and I kissed his neck._

_My shirt ended up on the floor._

_His hands ran up and down my back and through my hair._

_I moaned softly into his collar bone, and he purred at the feeling. My lips moved lower and I licked a nipple as my hand tugged at the other one._

_I smiled as he moaned._

_His fingers tugged and rubbed at my nipples, and I groaned into his chest._

_I sighed and nuzzled into his neck._

_I was just content to lay there for the rest of my life._

_I fell smiled, my stress forgotten._

_He whined at the sudden ending. I wanted our first time to be more special though._

**End Flashback, Mello's POV**

Look how staying there forever turned out.

Damn kira.

**[A/N] How was it? Second chapter up today ^^;**

**I didn't want to do a sex scene because of the rating.**

**I might change that if you guys want something more in depth.**

**I'm thinking about ruining Matt's life.**

**Should I?**

***revised it but kept my AN***


	5. Near

**Near's POV:**

I just heard that L died.

How unfortunate.

At least, that's how Mello sees it.

I am not hearltess, I can just control my emotions. On the outside.

My mum rejected me, because I was different.

My dad hurt me, because I was different.

Kids never liked me, because I was different.

No one knew how smart I was, or cared.

Whenever I cried near other people they always looked at me like I was a freak. So naturally, I thought it was bad to show emotion.

I realize it's not now, but it's hard. I can't. I just can't.

Life as a kid was too painful.

Showing emotion meant getting hurt back then.

**Flashback, Near's POV:**

_"Nate!" My father shouted._

_I silently sobbed in my room, then tried to dry my tears, and hesitantly walked out. I sniffled and rubbed the bruise on my arm._

_He glowered at me and raised his hand._

_"You don't know what I've done for you."_

_His hand struck me._

_I yelped and begged for him not to. He hit me again._

_My mom watched from her door way._

_I looked at her pleadingly and she just turned away._

_I never knew she had tears in he eyes and her own bruises._

**End Flashback, Near's POV:**

I missed my family, L and Rodger were the only ones that loved me.

No, I didn't miss my family. I wanted a family.

Mello hated me... Everyone else though I looked weird.

I didn't have anyone.

I wish Mello liked me.

He was so... amazing.

He was smart, but his anger got the better of him too often.

He was kind, if you were on his good side. I wasn't and couldn't do anything about it.

He was strong, I noticed when he hit me. Even the first time.

**Flashback, Near's POV:**

_I was in a new place with new people and no one liked me._

_What did I do wrong?_

_I got my test scores and smiled._

_Even though no one wanted me, I at least could be proud of myself, right?_

_I smiled to myself. This place was alright._

_I pushed another puzzle piece into place._

_Then, a blonde whirlwind stormed over._

_"You Near?" He growled._

_I just nodded._

_He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me to my feet, I looked on. "You beat me, you little freak."_

_My eyes filled with tears, and I quickly willed them away. I only noticed he hit me when my stomach started to ache with the sickening feeling of a bruise waiting to happen._

_I was on the floor alone shortly._

_I quickly cleaned up my puzzle and rushed off to my room, to sob on my own. One thing I had noticed by now, was that crying in public was bad._

_I figured that showing that sort of emotion was bad so any sort of emotion was bad._

**End Flashback, Near's POV:**

I sighed, and thought back. Somehow I grew to like him.

Being fourteen, I was old enough to realize one thing.

He was attractive.

Yeah, I said it. Miheal Keehl is hot.

But he has Matt, who is also hot. Kinda.

Though I was socially rejected I was still a teenager that had gone through puberty.

Not like Mello. Mello wasn't just hot, he was beautiful. He had a funny way of showing his emotions, but I loved it. I could take the pain. I was used to it. He never hit Matt.

He loved Matt. No one ever loved me...

No one ever loved me.

It was hard to think about. Matt had Mello and Mello had Matt.

L had Watari, and Watari had L.

Linda had Matt and Mello. They had her.

The other kids had each other, they all got along with at least one.

Rodger had a wife back at home.

I had, well, no one.

My life was bad. How could someone have, no one? I was incredibly smart and unnatural. People didn't like what they couldn't understand. I get that even if I wasn't an albino... freak, I wouldn't be as much of a social reject. Why had god hated me so much? That's when I decided there was no god. Science couldn't prove him. He certainly wasn't fair. Matt was smart and had what I wanted. He was sure, a little less intellignet, but at what price? Love? Social acceptance? Given he was a bit awkward, but he had love. He had Mello.

Linda tried to be my friend once, but quickly realized that Mello was not cool with that. She gave up.

Oh god, really?

I had no one. The one that I might have had, left. Just last night. He ran away to L.A.

What about me? Didn't he care about me?

No. Of course not.

I thought that maybe me and Matt or Linda could be friends now, but no. They needed each other.

I was used to being alone, wasn't I?

I sighed and I looked at my journal.

My journal was my stress outlet. I never enjoyed pain, so cutting was out. I got enough pain from Mello.

Mello.

Mello...

I cried. I sobbed and dug my finger nails into my palms. I bite my lip. I dumped a puzzle to the floor with shaking hands and silent cries.

How could I have no one? It wasn't fair.

I would trade my inteligence for a normal one if I could have someone. Just one person.

Just Mello.

I began pushing pieces into place.

A tear fell onto one of my pieces. The image was blurred would be blurred, but I had an all white puzzle.

Solid white. No color or shade. Just like me.

I cried again, my vision to blurred to make out the shapes. I put down my puzzle and sat in the corner, and cried.

I wiped my eyes but more tears took their place.

I gave up and let them fall.

I pulled off my shirt and dried my eyes.

I wanted someone, anyone. I wanted to stop feeling alone in life.

I looked as i saw red instead of clear fall.

How did I not realize my fingernails never left my palm? How did I not feel as the skin broke and the blood seeped down? How did I not notice that my fingernails continued pressing into the wounds, and they were bleeding a lot? I touched my bleeding hand, and sighed. I pulled off all my clothes and stepped into the shower, watching red stream down the drain, then pink, then clear. I sighed and got out. I didn't want soap in my wounds. The pain kinda felt... good though. That was a first. It had always been... uncomfortable.

**-X-**

**[A/N] Short chap, sorry.**


	6. Discontinued Story Notice

**A/N! Hey guys, i'm discontinuing my stories if you follow them. **

**'You Left Me' Was a total vent for my frustrations with someone and I've been able to just say 'Fuck it.'**

**'In the Life of Matt and Mello' was kind of a test. I got bored/annoyed with it. I felt dumb.**

**I am starting another story of oneshots. Some will be shit while others are better. MattXMello.**

**Thanks, and sorry if you liked them. Feel free to continue them, but just credit me. Thanks 3.**


End file.
